Jack's love life
by BellaMarrrieCullen
Summary: when Jack save a girl from Drowing i do not own Pirates of the Caribbean but i do Own Stephanie And Daneille


Pirates of the Caribbean

pairs are: SXJ WXE TXOC NXD it Post-Worlds ends

Chapter one Jack Saves Stephs life

It was a nice sunny day in Port Royal. The sky was clear blue with only a few clouds but the only sound that could be heard were the birds chirping and the town bustling with people getting ready for the day.

In this busy town, lived a young woman named Stephanie Lily. She was the most talked about girl in Port Royal. Most women are envious of her olive skin and her figure. Her eyes were green such a Green they were bright green. Her hair was flowing red that reached her shoulders.

Stephanie Lily was the daughter of the Governor, Weatherly Swann, she reads about the legend Captain Jack Sparrow. She wishes to meet this man who is so full of adventure but little did she know the man she has read so much about is heading to Port Royal.

At the harbour of Port Royal, Jack steps off his boat which is below the waves, thanks to a little mishap with a hole in the boat. Casually he steps on to the jetty walking straight past a man as if nothing has happened.

Although he may have thought that he got away easily, the harbour master catches him. There was a knock on the door. A male's voice rings through. "Stephanie? Are you awake? "Says the male voice.

"What day is that then father?" I asked curiously."Stephanie, have you forgotten already?"Governor, Weatherly Swann"It seems my memory is a little slow today" I said shrugging my shoulders. I actually haven't forgotten.

"It's Commodore Norrington's promotion ceremony." Father replied lets me forget that James Norrington fancies me. Although he is very handsome he has green eyes, brown hair and a strong jaw.

Every woman seems to fancy him but it only so happens he has eyes for me. I don't see him like that. I have spoken to him a few times. He can be quite a bore; all he goes on about is himself and what criminals he caught. But he wants to catch only one man that he says eludes him every time.

Captain Jack Sparrow. I have read about this man. He sacked Nassau Port without firing a single shot. He escaped 6 East India Trading Company Agents. He is very witty and clever and judging by the book's description; very handsome. I hope one day I can meet him.

After the ceremony, Stephanie was using a fan to cool her down as well as try to get air in to her lungs. The corset she was wearing was too tight on her. She found it hard to breathe. While she was struggling to breathe, James was trying to propose to her.

Stephs breathing was getting more and more shallow. With one final breath before she blacked out she fell over the wall of the Fort she fell in to the water below with a loud Stephanie fell to the water below, Jack was talking to two navy officers when he saw a woman fall to the water and not surface.

It was clear she was drowning. so he handed over his equipment to the navy officers before attempting a swan dive. while he was swimming, Stephanie was slowly dragged to the bottom of the seabed, heavy from the corset she was wearing he swim to her he got rid of her Dress and swim to the surface at the

Harbour the navy Officers help Jack bring the women onto the deck of the habour " she not breathing" One of Navy office said. " Move aisle " Jack said ripping it apart as the womans eyes opened showing her bright green eyes. Stephanie coughed up the sea water.

Stephanie shaking and shivering heard her father and Norrington come towards father wrapped a jacket round long, Jack was getting arrested. She knew this was wrong. Pirate or not this man saved her life she had to owe him something in return.

So with help with her best friend, Danielle and steph made a plan to break jack out of prison.

So that clear night, Steph wrote her father a note " Father, Just gone to Danielle for a chat. Wont be long, S x" so she climbed out of her bedroom window to meet Danielle in front of her house. when they finally met they both headed off to the prison.

Inside Jack was talking to the inmates who was trying to get the attention of the dog with the keys. But it wasnt working. Steph and Danielle finally made it to the prison. "Jack are you in here?" Steph asked.

"Course im in here i was arrested wasnt i?" he replied sarcastically. "What are you doing here?" Steph replied " we are here to get you out. You saved me this is me returning the favour" Steph said " But why u saving me?" Jack asked.

" Because if was not for you i would have died but you save me i owe you for it you are great man even u are pirate i do not care" Steph replied Jack was stunned." Stand back Jack" Steph said Jack stand back there was noise then with a bang the cell door was off. so Jack grab equipment and ran to the habours with Stephanie and Danielle.

" Will u come with me?" Jack asked Stephanie look unsure. " i will go with him Danielle" Stephanie said without taking her eyes off the hansome Man.

After going back to the house to pack few things will help her look like man not women. Soon Stephanie waves goodbye to Danielle by break of dawn the ship that got Stephanie and Jack on was gone.

Chapter two tortuga

On the Ship Stephanie is wearing loose pants and a t-shirt she stole from her fathers room. she wanted revenge on the death of her mother who was killed by blackbeard. But She does not know were Blackbeard was at she hear her mum say before she got kill

" Steph find captain Teague he will help u he an old friend of mine" She decides to asked Jack she walk to him Jack saw she was coming up to him " Jack can i asked u something" Stephanie asked " sured Stephanie?" Jack said looking at her.

" Have u Hear of a Man name Captain Teague? " Steph asked Jack pales " Yes i know him he um my Father but why u asked me that ?" Jack said " he knew my mother Lily Rose Swann" Stephanie replied Jack realize this the daughter of his Dads old friend.

" I will take u to him but first we need to get a Crew" Jack said Stephanie nods. But few tears escaped her eyes Jack saw that and he wripes the tears away" hey what the matter?" Jack asked corned " it just that i never cry since the death of my mother" Stephanie said sniffing

" hey hey let it all out its okey " Jack said wrapping his arms around her, the days went on and on they finally reach Tortuga. What was lingering behind a pub. we both investigated and came across a pig pen. there were huge pork-bellied pigs everywhere. amonst them was a man.

he was completely asleep. so jack asked me to fetch a 2 buckets. so i did as i was asked and filled them up. jack grabbed one and thew one on to the man. i knew id seen him before but I couldn't recall. At the Pub Stephanie sat next to Jack who bought three mugs of Rum

" Anh Gibbs i need a help to find me a crew" Jack said as Stephanie rest her head on his shoulder, Jack smiles at her as he talking to Gibbs as they got up Stephanie look tired Jack lift her up into his arms " go to sleep Stephanie" Jack said, Stephanie nods

She drifted off to sleep, Jack carried her all away to the ship he decides to let her rest in his cabin he is worried she will have a nightmare.

Chapter three Captain Teague

As Jack had promise Stephanie soon they arrived at Shipwreck City Stephanie followed Jack into a room were the pirates lords used to gather in the shadows come a thunder voice" what u doing here Jackie?" Mans voice was hear " to see u Da" Jack replied

keeper of the code Captain Edward Teague steps out of the Shadow, Stephanie spin around Teague taw nearly fell open seeing her" Steph?" Teague asked " yes Uncle Teague its me your god-daughter" Stephanie said with a smile she ran to him.

" WHAT" Jack said.

" Yes Jackie her mother was a pirate in her blood i deliver her when her Mother Lily went into labour she make me the godfather of Stephanie plus she was a childhood friend of yours u used to spend everyday with her some times i come home to see u and her sleep next to each other" Teague said, Stephanie giggling.

Jack was stunned Stephanie smiled she jumps on Jack's back which make him stubble " Steph get off me" Jack said, laughing Stephanie gets off him laughing as they laughed a familiar face appeared.

"OMG ELIZABETH!" Stephanie yelled Elizabeth ran and hugged her little Sister" Wait you know each other?!" Jack asked" Yes Jack she my little Sister" Elizabeth replied " wow I did not see that coming" Jack said.

Will walks in " Hi Jack hey Steph" Will said " Hi Will" Stephanie repiled " hi Whip Ow!" Jack replied getting smacked by Stephanie who giggled at him" Dame it" Jack said rubbing now his sore head" Jack said.

" Jack u had it coming Jackie" Stephanie said ran off laughing Jack chase her Teague laughed nothing change between Stephanie and Jack. " what going on?" Elizabeth asked but gets cut off by Jack pinning Stephanie.

Stephanie laughed she push jack down who landed with a thump she sat on his knee Jack just laughed they ex-change a look but sneaking up on Teague who got his back turn to him Stephanie lapped up and tacking Teague down

Teague landed on the ground with a loud Bang he laughs he shoulder of know he was only in his midas " get off me I give up" Teague said with a Chucked.

Chapter Four Stephanie is missing

No-None seen or hear Stephanie for days something is wrong Jack went to the room Teague gave to Stephanie.

Jack walking in calling her name but no answer he check her bedroom and any signs of her until he saw the note he read it ran to his Dad. " DAD STEPHANIE HAS BEEN KIDNAP!" Jack yelled Teague grab the note and read it out loud

" Jack I have taken Stephanie u will not see her until u help me find the Fourth of Youth from Angelica" Teague said, Anger was in his eyes, they all wonder how the bloody hell did Angelica get in and kidnap Stephanie.

" Jack why u so worried about this?" Teague asked" She the girl i saved from Port Royal when she did not surface i driver and save her life she save me when i got arrest she did not care she burst me out of the cell with a bomb" Jack said

" Wow it sounds like u love her Jack" Will said " yes i feel for her " Jack said sudden one of the pirates come on carrying discount man cloths" IT WAS ANGELICA AFTERALL" Jack said Teague nods.

Jack got up began pacing back and forward he is worried for Stephanie he knew how bad Angelica could be.

He need to somehow to trap Angelica but not sure how so he sit down and thought about a plan to save Stephanie from Angelica grip.

Chapter Five Saving Stephanie

It was the Day Jack had arrayed to meet up with Angelica but she does not know Jack's Dad is coming she is going to be shocked.

at the Pub the Lily Stephanie was tied, the door opens Angelica about called Jack over when an older man was beside him she gulps she did not know the keeper of the Code was coming she knew she is in big trouble.

Jack and Teague walk over " Hello Angelica" Jack said sarcastically " Hello Jack... hi Captain Teague Jack why is the keeper of the code doing here?" Angelica asked

" You did not know but Captain Teague is my father and Stephanie's godfather u freaking broke the rule no-none kidnaps His god-daughter u are so dead" Jack replied. Angelica gulps she slowly turns to Teague

" Angelica Teach u are now banned from Pirating for kidnapping my god-daughter u are a freaking lieder your Dad is dead i kill him he kill my old friend Lily Rose Swann" Teague said Angelica gasped

" But Jack i thought u love me?" Angelica replied " Now am over u Angelica" Jack said cutting the ropes from Stephanie's hands Stephanie stares at Jack before she knew it Jack kissed her in front of his ex-girlfriend Angelica and his Dad.

Stephanie frozen but soon kiss him back after they pull apart than Angelica try to attack Jack but Stephanie move in the way and get stabbed and Teague kills angelica. Jack ran to Stephanie who hold her side were Angelica stabbed her.

After Teague kills Angelica he and Jack ran to the MistyLady carrying half unoucise Stephanie. Weeks went on Stephanie had finally recovered from the stabbing.

Chapter Six finally getting together

Stephanie spend her days watching Jack who barking the orders she could not believe this she has fallen for Jack. Little did she know that Jack feel the same way of it, Teague shoves his Son then push his god-daughter they bumped into each other.

Stephanie blushes as she looks at Jack she slowly leans in so does Jack their lips touch they began kissing and making out they finally pull parted" Will u be my Girl Steph?" Jack asked.

" YES" Stephanie said kissing him again pulling away they walk to the Wheel Hand in hand Teague watches he is so happy, as Jack took over from Gibbs, as he place his hand on the wheel he wraps around his new girl Stephanie giggled.

She rest her his shoulder Elizabeth and Will watch from the desk they could not believe Stephanie and Jack were finally together. Elizabeth watches as Stephanie giggled and kissing Jack again but Stephanie pull back smiling.

Chapter Seven the proposed and the Wedding

Jack try to think of a way to asked Stephanie to marry him he ready got permission from Elizabeth to marry her younger sister, she helps him set up a table with a candle light.

Stephanie comes into the Cabin she gasped seeing roses and there was Jack standing Stephanie walks over Jack pull out her chair she sit he push her in then he sit in his on chair the dinner was roast Chicken with peas and Carrots.

Stephanie giggled, they began eating by the time they were done then Jack got up went to her he got on one knee" Stephanie Lily Rose Swann will u marry me?" Jack asked. " OMG YES I WILL MARRY U" Stephanie said with a speal.

Jack place a two diamond engagement ring on her hand before he could get up she tacked him into a heated kiss


End file.
